DE 10 2006 029 148 A1 discloses what is known as a strapdown algorithm that determines location data for a vehicle on the basis of position data and driving dynamics data.
The location data of a vehicle are intended to be understood below to mean all data that influence the position of the vehicle in a space. These data therefore include the position data of the vehicle but also the driving dynamics data of the vehicle. The driving dynamics data are intended to be understood to mean all data that describe the movement of the vehicle.
DE 10 2006 029 148 A1 discloses that the performance of such methods determining the location data of a vehicle requires what are known as initial data, which will be referred to as an external anchor below.
It is an object of the invention to specify an improved method for determining location data for a vehicle.
The object is achieved by the features of the invention described herein.